Douglass
by TheHorrors
Summary: Commisioned by my friend Douglass. Includes dissection, and a little yaoi. Be warned.


Douglass had just finished chaining the unconscious man to the wall.

He walked away, his mind buzzing with way to torture his victim.

He didn't know it but his victim, Roel, was waking from his unconscious state, moaning.

Roel looked around with tired eyes.

"Wait. Where am I? Somebody! Where am I?!" He asked out in a yell.

No one answered.

"H-How did I get here?" Roel asked no one in particular.

He saw a table nearby with dissecting instruments neatly ordered on it.

Who would have the time to order their tools neatly before torturing someone?

"Oh my god." Roel gasped as he saw a body in the corner.

It was his best friend.

Ricardo.

"R-Ricardo..." Roel whispered.

Was he going to end up just like his best friend?

Roel felt light-headed and dizzy.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

He did.

**LATER**

Roel woke up suddenly, gasping and instantly thrusting himself about in the air.

"Don't wiggle so much, Roel." Douglass's voice spoke out.

"D-Douglass?" Roel asked the disembodied voice.

"Yes. It is me, Roel. I am Douglass. The person you and your friends hated the most. You guys picked on me and hurt me. I'm returning the favor. Your going to DIE." Douglass informed the helpless man, ending with a maniacle laugh.

All Roel could do was watch the darkness and wonder what Douglass was going to do to him.

"Douglass...Buddy. You know we were just playin'." Roel tried his way out with words.

"SILENCE! That's a lie and you know it! You hated my guts. You...hated my guts so much...But now...I will SEE your guts!" Douglass babbled with insane giggles.

He picked up a very sharp blade and advanced on Roel.

Roel gasped as the blade went right into his flesh, just under his rib cage.

Douglass gave another maniacal laugh but stopped and tried to listen closely to something.

"Oh? What's that, Ricardo?" Douglass asked the body next to the wall, walking towards it.

He listened to the lifeless body.

"You think I should ACTUALLY pull out his guts? Oh, you bloody demon you." Douglass giggled and returned to Roel.

Roel had blood dribbling down his face from his mouth.

"Hmm." Douglass hummed gently, tracing the back of the knife along Roel's clothing.

Douglass suddenly ripped off Roel's shirt.

Roel gasped in embarrassment and pain.

His bare chest was exposed, his blood slowly gushing from the stab wound.

Douglass smiled widely as he gently poked Roel's belly.

Then he forced the tip into the flesh on his victim.

Roel closed it eyes, blood escaping his mouth as he tried to clench his teeth together.

Douglass made a half-circle cut in Roel's stomach area.

He peeled back Roel's skin, revealing Roel's stomach muscles.

"You won't be needing these once your dead." Douglass giggled, ripping out Roel's stomach muscles with his bare hands.

The muscles were stuck a little.

Douglass pulled them out of Roel with his teeth, his hands already occupied.

Roel screamed in pain as he felt his mucles being pulled out of his torn body.

"Now. Let's see about those guts." Douglass began to search through Roel's organs.

After a few minutes of searching, Douglass found what he was looking for.

"Here we go." He chimed, grabbing something inside Roel's body.

He pulled out Roel's intestines, a long string of guts.

Roel's feeling of nausea was even more strong now.

"Hmm. Not what I expected, but it'll do." Douglass stated, hanging Roel's intestines along a table.

He began to cut up the guts with his knife.

Roel vomited onto the stone floor below him.

Douglass looked over at Roel.

"Tsk. Tsk. I was hoping you'd vomit later." Douglass sighed.

He grabbed a mop and began to clean the vomit away.

"No one likes the color of vomit mixed with the color of blood." He mumbled.

He finished the job and went back to cutting up the gut.

When he finished that, he went back to Roel for another organ.

"What should I take now, Roel?" Douglass asked his bloodied victim.

Roel said nothing.

He had been trying to not feel any pain for a while.

Douglass furrowed his eyebrows.

"This is no good." He went to his table and pulled something out.

He put it in Roel's mouth.

It kept Roel's mouth open.

His blood spilled out freely with nothing in it's way.

"That's better." Douglass smiled magically again.

He took his knife and dug out Roel's stomach.

Roel just watched, mouth wide open in horror.

Douglass kept smiling as he went and chopped up the organ.

He slid the intestine and stomach into a bowl.

Then he went back for more.

One by one, Douglass removed Roel's organs while the torn man was still conscious.

**LATER**

Douglass finished cutting up all the organs.

He slid them into the large bowl just like he did to Roel's stomach and intestine.

Douglass looked up at Roel.

Roel was dead.

"Aw. I was hoping I could have a little more fun with you." Douglass sighed.

He lowered Roel's body so he could inspect his handiwork better.

"Oh Roel." He smiling.

Then he kissed the dead man's lips, making sure of cover his own face with Roel's blood.

Douglass couldn't help but rip out Roel's tongue with his teeth.

Douglass took the amputated muscle and put it in the bowl as well.

"I think I'll do the same to him that I did to Ricardo. I'll stuff his body and stitch him back together.

**EVEN LATER**

Douglass layed on his blood covered bed, surrounded by stuffed dead humans.

He counted the bodies.

"Roel...Ricardo...Emeli...Juan...That's all of them so far."

He got out of the bed and went to wash all the blood off his body.

"Time to get more..."


End file.
